


A Future Beholds Us

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oh look it's promptis week, Promptis SFW Week, Reunions, i'd say spoiler if you didn't finish the game, with angst that's not even really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: All Noctis had left was hope. Without it, he would have lost his way ever since he got to the Keep. What's pushing him forward? A chance for a better future with his best friend that he may like more than just a friend.





	A Future Beholds Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was almost late for the day but I'm finally pushing out my Day 1 for Promptis SFW Week. Today's prompts are first kiss and Reunion in Zegnautus. 
> 
> Enjoy!

This place was a never-ending labyrinth. Between the tedious dungeons, Noctis and his friends had been through before, none of them could compare to this Hell. The Keep as it was called, seated in Gralea as an MT facility in which Noctis found himself being lost in. His senses were high, the smell of metal lingered in the air while the sounds remained quiet, almost eerie like except for lurking rogue MTs that popped up sometimes and that slimy, unwelcoming voice that came over the intercom to taunt him.

"The _life is slipping from your friend's eyes. Better hurry before it's too late_.” Cynical laughter followed and all Noctis could do was groan aloud. This place was ridiculous and he knew he was being baited into losing his mind, but he had to stay calm; He had to find Prompto before he began believing this sick man's words.

Since the dawn of this trip, things haven't gone their way. From their car breaking down on their way to Hammer Head all the way up to now; With Luna dead, his father dead, Ignis being blind, and Prompto going missing which was his fault in the first place. It was all just another trap like this whole bullshit trip for peace; It was a ruse to not only take over Insomnia but to take the crystal as well. That should be the important thing on Noctis’s mind- the crystal- but his main focus is finding his best friend. He couldn't do anything unless he knew Prompto was safe in his care, protected from any other harm.

His emotions have been everywhere since Altissia. He could barely think straight since everything happened there and even afterward he thought he was losing his friends, but some things were looking up-

Until he pushed Prompto off the moving train.

Noctis kept telling himself it was _his_ fault but in the grand scheme of things, he was just another pawn in Ardyn’s twisted games. Losing Prompto was like losing everything. He couldn't tell why but it's like he lost a piece of him; Apart that made him who he was and he had to get it that piece back; He had to get Prompto back.

Without his weapons, things were a little more difficult to deal with but having the ring of the Lucii was a big help. If MTs didn't attack him, the demons sure were annoying to deal with. Both were sneaky and if Noctis didn't have his guard up all times, he might have been downed by now. His focus was too clear for a slip up; Prompto was the only thing he needed to worry about. He was already tricked once and he didn't want to fall for anything again.

It was tenacious, but he managed to get his father's sword from an unlucky high Commander, not in the best of terms, but it gave him something more to fight with. He felt bad for Ravus; Whatever happened to him was probably just as unjust as everything Noctis had gone through. As time went by he was losing hope which was all he had left to hold onto. That taunting voice was beginning to get to him every time it came over the intercom and… he wanted to give up but he can't. _He can't, he can't, he-_

“ _Your heart's desire is waiting for you. So close and yet so far_.”

Those words made Noctis feel a lot of things. He knew Ardyn was talking about the crystal but something more lingered in his mind. He and Prompto had been friends for years; Five years to be exact and well… that's it. Nothing more than that but Noctis had some internal feeling bottled up for so long. He liked Prompto; Liked him more than an ordinary friend and it scared him a bit. That whole political wedding made him push back his feeling so far so it didn't interfere but those feeling are surfacing back. He could never forget how he felt which was why he had to keep going, he couldn't give up, not with Prompto’s life on the line.

He thanked the Gods when he found Ignis and Gladio. After their reunion, it wasn't much further before they reached Prompto. Noctis’s mind was fizzling out as they got closer. All he could think about was all the bad things that could have happened to Prompto. He just hoped that Prompto was at least _alive_. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd lost Prompto for good.

The gang ran down this narrow hallway that held cell after empty cell; Some held MTs but there was no real worry because of that. At the end of the hallway, there was a cell and Noctis could see that familiar blonde hair he's grown so fond of. He was sprinting and once he got closer, he began calling out Prompto’s name and hoping this wasn't just another trick.

Once they finally made it to the cell, he immediately got the blonde out of his crucifixion looking binds. His emotions were, again, still everywhere and he didn't even know how to start speaking.

“Prompto…” Was all he could mutter but the man in question began to speak.

“Thank you, Noct. Hey… were you worried about me?” God, Noctis has never been so worried in his life. He's almost lost himself and broke down so many time from being so worried. _Worried was an understatement_. He doesn't know how to even say how worried he was; Actions did speak louder than words. He held onto Prompto’s arms, slowly surveying the damage done and he so glad that the bruises would fade away. He looked straight into Prompto’s gorgeous blue eyes and from there, his mind and body acted on its own.

His lips met chapped lips in a slow kiss. It's not the best kind of kiss and definitely not the best time to do it but if he didn't express his emotions now they'd never see the light of day; Noctis was always better with actions anyways. He didn't expect much from the kiss but when Prompto began kissing him back, his heart leaped and his stomach flipped.

He loved Prompto.

He was in love with his best friend and it just took all this shit they've gone through to finally understand his feelings. He soon pulled back from the kiss, catching his breath a bit before he began speaking.

“Did that answer your question?” And Prompto’s laugh was so damn cute. Somehow, even in their situation right now, Prompto managed to laugh and smile which was such a captivating quality to have.

“Well, you just kissing me doesn't really tell me anything.” The smirk that played on Prompto’s face made Noctis roll his eyes.

“Yes, I was worried about you, ya dork.” He grabbed Prompto in for a hug and they stayed like that until their limelight ran out and they actually had to get moving again.

First and foremost, they had to get their weapons back which wasn't too hard but there wasn't a way inside the strange holding area. That was until Prompto spoke up about it saying he knew how to get in. With a swipe of his wrist, the doors opened and well it's weird how that worked until Prompto began explaining.

The things they've all been fighting, those accursed MTs, were practically carbon copies of Prompto; Prompto was made to be an MTs and Noctis could sense the uneasiness that came with the reveal. He reassured Prompto nonetheless, letting him know that he didn't care where the blonde came from as long as he was with him now.

Once they retrieved their weapons, they decided to rest before reaching the crystal. Gladio and Ignis gave the two some alone time as they went off to scope out the area. In their shared room, Noctis had sat down right next to Prompto on the bed. He let out a sigh and turned to look right back into those eyes.

“I'm sorry.” The apology could have been for a multitude of things; From pushing him off the train to MTs, from him just being captured and Noctis took all of this as his fault. He put Prompto in all this danger and all he wanted to do was protect him at all cost.

“Don't be. We all fell into his trap.” Prompto had leaned his head on Noctis’s shoulder. It's a friendly gesture but Noctis was blushing so hard and his heart was hammering in his chest so loudly he was sure Prompto could hear it. He doesn't know what to do now. Well, besides resting up and taking on the crystal next but he doesn't know about their relationship. He kissed Prompto, who returned the kiss too so were the feelings mutual? Was it a spur of the moment kind of thing? He should say something about it but he barely knows how to form the words-

“I'm gonna make this world a better place.” He said and he's not sure where he's going with this but he's rolling with it. “You with me?” He was not expecting Prompto to lean up from his shoulder, cup his cheeks, and kiss him so sweetly. He kissed back, holding onto Prompto’s shoulders and just enjoyed this moment. The lips moved like they've done this many times before, lips parting ever so slightly to deepen the kiss, to let it linger as long as it could.

“Did that answer your question?” Prompto spoke when they pulled back from each other breathless. They're both blushing like crazy but Noctis was overjoyed from the action.

“Ya know, you just kissing me doesn't answer the question.” And they're both using their words against each other in the dorkiest way possible.

“Uh huh, ever at your side; Always and forever.” Prompto had brought him in for a hug and they stayed like that; Comfortable in each other arms with a plan for the future, for the people, and for each other, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing a couple more days so watch out for those when they come~


End file.
